Love is forever and Never forgotten
by Cullen1753
Summary: What if Edward knew Bella from his past? What if she doesn't remember him? How will he get her to remember him? Would she fall in love with him?
1. New Life, New town

Love is Forever

Chapter 1 :New Life New Town.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only wish I did. This is my first story. Please let me know how I did. Music that goes with this Possibility by Lykke Li Thanks ~Leslie**

_Bella POV_

I had no where to go expect back to Charlie's. After Renee died last week in a car accident with Phil. I had no choice but to come back to Forks to be with my dad. I am really scared about coming back. Charlie doesn't want me he never did. He is a work a holic and is never around.

After I got off the plane. I took a taxi to my hometown of Forks WA. We pulled up in front on the house. Charlie's cruiser was not in front of the house, so it was safe to say that he wasn't home. I got out of the taxi. The driver helped me with my things to the door. Charlie had left a note on the door say "_Bella, the key is under the mat. Make yourself at home." _ I took the key out from under the mat and open the door. I paid the driver and walked inside of the house. I placed all my things on the couch and closed the door. I looked around I remember this place when I was a kid. No much has changed. He still had those bright yellow cabinets. Renee said that she wanted to bring sunshine into the house. So she painted them yellow.

I took my things upstairs to my room. It was painted a light green with light pink trim. There was a table under the one window. The bed was facing the other window. There was a rocking chair in the corner. Renee had always said that she used to rock me to sleep in that chair when I was little. I placed all my things on my bed which was not much. I had 3 suitcase and one duffle bag. I started unpacking, placing my things in the dresser and in the closet.

Tomorrow, I start school at Forks High School. I am looking forward to it getting back to normal at least some what. It the middle of the school year. So I won't be that far behind I hope. I looked at the clock it said 7:30pm. I figured I would go and find something to eat in the kitchen. I walked down the stairs and turned right to head into the kitchen. Just as I did that Charlie walked through the door.

"Hello Bella." He said.

"Hi Charlie. How are you?" I asked him.

"Umm...OK I guess. Are you ready to start school tomorrow?" he said as he walked to the fridge to get a beer out. He popped the top and starting drinking it.

"I think so. Do you want something to eat. I can make something quick for you. If you like?" I asked him.

" Sure, there is steak in the fridge that I was going to make tonight." I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the steak and started to season it. Than I placed it in the oven. Charlie walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch Football Oregon Beavers vs. Washington Cougars. I took out potatoes and started to peel them and place green beans on the stove too cook. It would take a while for the steak to get done. So I decide to go and take a shower.

I walked into my room and grabbed my flannel PJs and headed for the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. I can see so much of my mom in me that it brought tears to my eyes. I really did miss her. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water flowing down my back felt like it was washing all the worries away. I washed and got out and got dressed. I took my dirty clothes and placed them in the clothes basket to be washed.

I headed back downstairs and checked on the steak and it was done. I pulled it out of the oven and placed it on the stove.

" Charlie, dinner is done." I told him as I pulled out 2 plates and 2 forks and placed them on the table. He came in and started to make a plate. After he finished he went over to the table and sat down to eat. I made my plate and followed him. I sat across from him at the table.

Charlie ate fast and went back into the living room to finish watching the game. After I finished, I took the dishes and placed them in the dish washer and headed for bed.

"Goodnight Charlie." I said. He just waved and I started to walk up the stairs. I reached the top of the stairs and went into my room. I walked over took my book of the table and pulled the covers back and crawled into bed pulling the covers up. I reached over and turned the lamp on and started to read my book.

After an hour, I placed the book on my bedside table and shut off the lamp. I laid back down and started to think about what tomorrow would bring at my new school, what the people are going be like and how the classes are. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

The next morning, I heard the awful noise of the alarm clock. I got up and shut it off. I headed for the bathroom to brush my hair, my teeth and wash my face. I look at my watch and realized that it was 7am and I was going to be late if I didn't get going now. I hurried up and got dressed and head down stairs towards the Charlie blue Chevy S-10 pick up truck. Since he drives the cruiser around he is letting me use his truck until I can get one of my own. I walked out the door, locked it and headed for the truck. I jumped in the truck and head toward Fork HS.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck. Jumped out and grabbed my backpack. I headed toward the office to get my schedule and get everything I need for my classes. I opened the door to the front office and walked in.

"How may I help you dear?" said the secretary.

"Hi, I am Isabella Swan. I am new here." I told here.

"Oh, your Chief Swan little girl. I am Mrs. Hans." She told as she extend her hand to shake mine. I took her hand and shook it.

" Let me get your schedule dear and I will be right back. If you have a set in the chair and I will be back in about 5 minutes." She said.

I shook my head yes and took a seat in the chairs. She was right she took no longer than 5 minutes and she was back with my schedule. I walked back up to her desk and she handed me my schedule.

"Ok dear. Your first class is math with Mr. Woods. Go out the door and turn right, follow it down the hall and turn left at the end. The room is 209. You need to take this with you and have all your teachers sign it and bring it back to me at the end of the day." It was a little piece of paper with all my classes on it with the teachers names on it and a place for them to sign when I was done.

" Thank you." I said and walked out the door. I followed her directions and went to the Math class. It went pretty fast. After I had History than Gym then English and then Lunch. I met a couple of people. Jessica and Angela. They were really nice. They asked if I wanted to sit with them at lunch and I said sure.

I saw Jessica and Angela at a lunch table. I walked over and sat down.

"Hi Bella!" Jessica said. She was picking at her salad on her plate.

"Hi Jessica." I said back to her.

" So Bella where are you from I mean we all know that your Chief Swan daughter but that is all we know. " Jessica asked.

" Well I am from Arizona. I moved up here because my mom passed away and I had no other place to go. So I moved in with Charlie and I will be here until I graduate." I told her. Just as she said that I pick up my head from the table and look at this guy that just came into the lunch room

"Oh you noticed him." Jessica said with a smirk.

"Who is he? " I asked.

"That is Edward Cullen." She said. He had bronze hair that was messy. It was the hair that you wanted to run your fingers through. He was skinny but muscular. He eyes, I have never seen that color in my life. The were like liquid honey. I also noticed he had sat down with 2 girl one was beautiful with long blonde hair and she was tall. She was holding a really big guys hand. He had short brown hair but he was all muscles. The other girl was like a pixie small and short she had short brown hair with it flipped out on the bottom. She was with a guy that had medium long blonde hair. They all looked like couple but yet they all had the same color eyes.

"You also noticed his family as well. The blonde one is Rosalie. She is with Emmett and the short one is Alice and the one that looks like he is in pain all the time is Jasper. They are family but they are like couple. It a little weird. They moved here from Alaska a few years ago I think." Jessica said.

"Jess, its not really weird, They are adopted. See Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Edward, Alice and Emmett are Mrs. Cullen sister's kids or something like that. Dr. Cullen is like a match maker. Man, he can adopted me at anytime." We all laughed.

" Is Edward seeing anyone? " I had a complete attraction to him. It felt like I knew him all my life. Like I have seen him before. I looked at him and he actually looked at me quick and than turned his head to take to Alice.

"No, and trust me you won't be able to get a date with him because he is too good for anyone. Trust me I tried." Jessica told me.

The bell rang for us to go to our next class. I had Biology with Mr. Tanner. Angela was there with me. So I didn't fell completely alone.

I walked up to the teacher. He was talking to another student. I waited for him to finish.

"Hi I am Isabella Swan. I am your new student." He looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome Mrs. Swan. Here is your book and the only available seat I have is right there." He motioned with his hand. I followed his hand and there he was sitting there and I blushed. I could not believe it. I swear he was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen like a freakin god.

"Thank you." I took my book and went to go sit at the table. I place my book in front of me and opened it to chapter 10 which was all about the roundworms yuck.

"Hello." I heard this beautiful angel like voice come from right beside me. I looked in the direction it came from and he was actually talking to me.

"Hi" I said.

**Ok.... So please tell how it was.... If you like it. The next chapter will be post probably on the weekend. It were the are actually talking. Oh just for a future idea. Remember this** **It felt like I knew him all my life. Like I have seen him before it plays a big roll with in this story. Oh there is a little green button that I know that your dying to push. Ok back to the story I will start writing this tomorrow.**

**Thanks in advance for your comments. **

**~Leslie **


	2. The Past

Chapter 2: The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stephanie Meyers. I only wish I did. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Gotta be somebody- Nickle-back **

My little twist on this story is Edward can actually read Bella thoughts.

**Edward POV**

I was laying on my couch in my room, just staring at the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts. I had a lot of things running threw my mind, but the most recent thing was Alice's latest vision. It was from my past and it was about the girl, I truly and madly fell in love with.

_Isabella Aryans_

~Vision~

_We were in my meadow. I go there to think. Isabella was with me and we were holding each other. I could feel the love coming from both of us. I reached my hand up and touched her face. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her. I was not afraid of hurting her. It was like I didn't have a care in the world. I pulled back to stare into her beautiful brown eyes, but they were not brown they were golden like mine. _

What I don't understand is that she is starting school tomorrow with me. But I swear she was dead.

~Flashback~

_December 1917_

_She was 17 when we first met. She wasn't from a respectful family, like I was. She was the daughter of a chimmy sweep. Which I knew my father Edward SR. would not approve of. Because basically she was a street rat in his eyes. My mother Elisabeth stayed at home to take care of me and the garden. I can still remember Isabella. She had beautiful pale skin with long brown hair. She had beautiful chocolate eyes. Every night, I would sneak out and see her. _

_I told my parents about her and they forbid me to see her. I told her that I would run away with her and that we could start a life together just me and her. _

"_Isabella, meet me on the public square tomorrow night and we will go away. We can go to New York or Philadelphia. And be together forever. Just like we want. I promise I will met you there." I told her. Giving her a kiss on the lips. _

" _I love you Edward." She told me. _

"_I love you too, Isabella." I kissed her for the last time and hurried home. _

_I got home to find my dad standing in the doorway. He yelled at me for sneaking out and I knew he was really upset. He told me that we are moving to Chicago and that we are leaving tomorrow. Because his bank transferred him. _

_I was totally heart broken. I was leaving behind my life, my soul and everything with Isabella. How was I going to tell her that I was leaving._

_Before I went to bed. I took and lit a candle and sat down at my desk and wrote my love a note. _

_ My dearest Isabella, _

_ I am leaving tomorrow for Chicago. My father has been transferred and we will be leaving in_

_ the morning. I love you with all my heart and I will find a way back to you, love. Please promise _

_ me that you will wait for me. _

_ Your True Love_

_ Edward Anthony Mason. _

_I gave it to my servant and told him to go to go to her house and give this to her and he did. He had come back and told me that she was in tears and that she loved me. I could not go to sleep at all that night. I sat awake until it was time to go_

_That morning we left for Chicago and I would never see my love again._

After that I had come down with the flu and was dying. That was when Carlisle had found me and changed me.

_Brother, lets go it time to go to school _ I heard Emmett say in my mind.

I got up off the couch and headed down the stairs. Grabbing my coat and headed for the Volvo.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. All rode with me. We made it to school in 5 minutes. If you drove the speed limit it would take 20. But we where all immortal, so we didn't need to worry about dying.

I park the Volvo in the same spot that I normally do and we all got out. Alice was at my side in no time.

_Edward, she is here. I have seen it and you two will be together. All you have to do is talk to her. _ She thought to me. I just gave her a nod and turned to walk to my first class.

I walked into my history class. Mr. Allen was talking about the civil war. I have heard it about 100 million times. So I started to read some of the minds of the fellow students to see if they have seen her and to see what her name is now.

The first one I came across was Mike Newton. He had saw her but didn't talk to her.

_I really hope she is in one of my classes. I would love to talk to her and see if I can go out with her. _ His mind started to drift into sexual things that he could do with her. For some reason this really started to upset me. I was thinking how I could easily snap his neck and he would not feel it. I left his mind and went to Angela Weber.

She had saw her and talk to her. Her name was Isabella Swan......

Oh crap that means she the chiefs daughter, but I would have never thought of it. The bell rang for the next class. It passed as well as the other one. Lunch was next. I met up with my family.

Alice had filled in Jasper about the girl. She never hides anything from her. That is all that I want. I want someone that will not run from me screaming, someone that can love me for me and not for the monster that I am. Jasper could pick up on my emotions and sending me calm waves my way. I gave him a quick smile and he nodded in return.

We walked into the lunch room. That is when I saw her. She just look like my Isabella. The same beautiful hair, the chocolate eyes and the pale skin. I could swear if I didn't here a heart beat. I could swear she was a vampire.

She looked right at me when I walked into the lunch room. If my heart was beating it would have stop right there. She literally took my breath away. I walked over to the lunch table and sat down.

I listen into Jessica thoughts.

_Oh great! She is going for the hottest guy in the school. Hell if I can't get him. I know she won't because she is not as pretty as me. I would love to take him and toss him onto the table and just kiss the hell out of him. _

OK that has to stop... Jessica had always wanted me. Her mind was always looking to do something sexual to me and I just learned to ignore her. I was more interested in hear what Isabella was thinking.

_I was completely attracted to him. _She was thinking. I was hoping I would get to know her and become apart of her life.

"Eddie boy, whatcha looking at?" Emmett said in a a low voice to what only we can hear.

"It Edward. Emmy. And I was listening to Jessica Stanley fill in the new girl about us." He looked at me and shook his head. He started to laugh a little when I called him Emmy. He hated that name as much as I hated being called Eddie.

"Is she telling her anything good." Emmett said. " Just the usually about us." I told him.

" That Jessica, can't keep her damn mind to herself." Rosalie said.

I could feel Isabella looking at me. I took a chance and looked in her way. She looked at me and than quickly looked back down at her food. I wish I could go over there and tell her that she was ok. But I had to remind myself that this is not the same Isabella as the one I fell in love with. But yet with Alice's vision I am suppose to be with her. All Alice said I had to do was talk to her and that is what I planned on doing.

The bell rang for all of us to go to class. I was hoping I would have a class with her. I walked into my Biology class and sat at the table. I was the first one there so I watched as the other kids came through the door. Mr. Tanner came in and was starting to write on the board about what we were going to learn today. Roundworms and their life cycle. Tyler asked Mr. Tanner a question. I looked down to open my book and then looked up again and there she was. She was waiting to talk to Mr. Tanner. She was biting her bottom lip. Just like my Isabella did. God, is this the same woman. She looked just like her in every way.

Mr. Tanner gave her a book and lead her to my table. She sat down and opened her book.

_I am sitting right next to him. He probably doesn't even know that I alive. He probably has a girlfriend in college or something. _ I had to talk to her to let her know that she was very well alive and that I am completely in love with her.

"Hello." I said to her. She looked up at me in complete shock.

"Hi." Her voice was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said to her. I was going to give her my hand but I stopped because what if she backs off because it cold or something else. So I gave her a smile.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella if you like." She said with a smile.

**Please let me know how I am doing. If you would like me to continue please give me feedback so I know how I am doing. **

**Thanks guys. **


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3: Questions **

**Song: The Last goodnight- Pictures of you **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned Emmett though. LOL**

**I was feeling good so I thought I would get another chapter out to you. **

BOV

Oh my god he is like a Greek god. I was still shocked that he is even talking to me.

"I'm Edward Cullen." he said to me with a smile.

" I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I told him.

I could not help but to look into his beautiful eyes. They were just like liquid gold. But the emotions that were in his eyes were like his soul was being tortured. I felt sad with the look that he had in his eyes.

" Bella, is a very beautiful name it actually does mean beauty." He said. I could feel the heat rise to my face as I blushed. His eyes all the sudden went to pain. I wonder why?

I just laughed a little. I knew I was not that beautiful compared to him. I was nothing.

"Isabella is actually my grandma's name. I was named after her. Her full name was Isabella Rachael Aryans." He went paler than he already was.

" I am sorry. Did I say something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and said "No."

EPOV

I was completely dumb founded. I am looking at my love's grandchild. I looked right into her eyes and they looked confused.

_Geez dude stare much_ Mike Newton thought. He started to go into a sexual thought with Bella. Hopefully soon My Bella. He was thinking about taking her on the table.

_I wonder if he is OK? _Bella thought

"Edward, are you OK? It looks like you are having a stroke over there." She said. Only if she had known that vampires don't have strokes.

" I am fine, thank you for asking. I thought I saw something out in the hallway. Sorry about that." I told her. She smiled at me and than looked back at the black board to try and pay attention to the lecture.

_He looks so familiar. I swear I have seen before._ She thought while writing down the notes on her tablet.

I know she had to of seen me before because I had given Isabella a picture of me before I left. I also gave her a beautiful heart shaped necklace that I had bought for her before I left. As a promise to her that I would be back.

I had to asked her. "What do you like to do?" I was curious if she had the same hobbies like Isabella had.

_Is he going to ask me out? I would mind. I know Jessica said that I would not have a chance in hell with him. I still don't know why he is interested in me. I mean Jessica is so much prettier than me. She probably has better things to do with her time. _ She laughed a little in her mind. When I finally get to know her more, I want to tell her that she is the most beautiful thing that I have seen on this planet. She was just so beautiful. Her smell it called out to me like no other person blood had. It was a mixture of Strawberries and Freesias. It smelled so good. That blush of hers sent me over the edge with the burning in my throat and the venom was flowing like someone had let the flood gates loose on the Mississippi. But I just held it back. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to love her.

"Um.... I like to read, write stories and watch movies. I have a pretty boring life." she said in a whisper. I had to remember that we where still in class. She did have some of the same things that Isabella had. Isabella loved to write stories. I had one of her books at the house. She had given it to me for a birthday present. I haven't looked at it in years. It hurt every time I did because, it reminded me that I could never go back to her and be with her. For a reason I had been given a second chance.

" Would it be OK if we talk after class. I mean this is my first day and I really don't want to get in trouble" I looked at her and mouthed "Sure."

During the rest of the class. I sat back and listen to Mr. Tanner lectures but I was more interested in her thoughts. It just amazes me that she looks so much like Isabella. Here I was thinking that Isabella was a vampire like me. But I was completely wrong. It was actually her grandchild. From Alice's vision we belonged together. That she would be at my side for eternity.

I had one problem with that. I don't want to give her this life. This is no life for someone. You have to watch every one you had ever known die. That something I don't wish on anyone. She would have a choice though. If and when I would tell her what I was. She could have a choice to become what I was or she could go and live her life as a normal human. Like it suppose to be. I would be by her side until the day she died and I would follow soon after.

With in this one day. I have felt like she was my complete puzzle piece. She just placed everything together within my life. If this was the girl I was looking for. I will be damned no pun intended but I am not going to let her go.

BPOV

I was hoping Mr. Tanner's class would be over soon. I had 2 more classes to go, Gym and Cooking class. Gym was the class I was not looking forward too. Cooking Class would be ok because I cook for Charlie all the time anyway. After that all I had to do was to take this slip back to the office and than I was free to do whatever I pleased.

I really did not know Edward. It feels like I have know him my whole life. I really would love to get to know him better.

Mr. Tanner gave out the homework assignment for the class. It was to draw a diagram of a roundworm. Which I was totally grossed out by. He had given us a few minutes before class ended to work on our assignment. I just placed it in my book and I would do it later. I really wanted to talk to Edward.

"If you don't mind me asking, Where are you from?" I had asked Edward.

" I am from Alaska. But I was born in Chicago." He had said. I wonder if he would have a problem with me asking 20 questions. I smiled at that.

"What?" He had asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about asking 20 question game." I laughed a little and I noticed that he had smiled along with me laughing.

"Well on one condition. I would like to know about you as while. Bella." He had said.

"Um... OK what would you like to know that you probably haven't heard from big mouth Jessica." I turned to look at him in the face. He started to laugh. It sound just like church bells.

" I can assure you that I haven't heard anything from Jessica. I really don't talk to anyone. Expect for my family. You are the first person I have talked to that was not family." He had said.

I wonder why? I am sure that he had some sort of friends with in this school. In lunch I noticed that people stayed clear of them. Is he like some sort of bad guy or something?

"Oh OK. What would you like to know about me?" I asked with a smile on my face. He smiled back at me and replied "Where are you from?"

"I was born here in Forks but when I was 2 my mom moved and I have been living in Phoenix ever since we left here. After my mom pasted I had no place to go expect back to Charlie. My mom always told me that he never wanted kids and that he wanted to get rid of me as soon as he found out that mom was pregnant with me. So I am only staying with him until I find an apartment or I graduate. Which ever comes first." I told him.

EPOV

I knew that something else was wrong. I had no idea that she had lost her mom. The images of the accident that had take her mom played with in her mind.

_She was standing at the accident scene. Her mom's car was a mangled wreck. You could tell that the tractor trailer had hit them hard. The truck and the car were mashed together. Than she was at the hospital identify her mom and step dad body. She never cried until she was at home in bed. The whole time throw out the funeral she held_ _ strong. Never crying. She was looking forward to coming here at all._

" I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I know it is hard. I lost my parents as well when I was younger. To a car accident as well." I had told her. She given me a little smile. I could tell that she wanted to cry but she held it back. I just wanted to reach over and give her a hug and to let her know that it was OK to cry

The truth was they died from the flu in 1918. But she was not ready for that yet. I will have to find a way to tell her. I do want to make sure that she didn't come here for no reason at all. I want her to feel loved and Charlie wasn't giving her that. Esme would do a lot better.

The bell had rung for us to go to our next class. "I have gym next, so maybe at the end of the day we can get together if you would like. I have to take this slip back to the office when school is out. After that I am free." She said while she was getting her book gathered together.

" Sure, I would love to hang out after school." I told her. "Ok, do you want to meet me at the office and than we can go do something?" She asked. "That sounds good. I will see you after school." She smiled and grabbed her bag and turned to walk out the door and than she was gone. I felt like I just lost the best part of my life when she walked out that door.

My next class was History with Alice. I was thankful that we can both talk to each other with out making a sound.

Alice and Jasper were in the hallway waiting for me. Jasper gave Alice a hug and a kiss. "Well I will see you, darlin'" He said in the southern accent that he had. Alice smiled and walked into the classroom. " Hello, Brother." He said to me. I nodded and turned to followed her in and sat down beside her.

With us being vampires we can talk low enough that it was inaudible to human ears. Which was nice because than we could plan what we where going to do that night. If we were going hunting or going on one of Alice's famous shopping trips. I hated those.

"Well dish!!!" She said with a squeak.

I smiled at her. "You have no idea. She actually Isabella grandchild. She looks so much like her Alice. I feel like I belong with her. It feels so right."

She was basically trying to keep herself from jumping out of her seat with excitement. "But?"

She knew me way to well. "I am worried that I will hurt her Alice. She so fragile. Than from what I can tell from her mind. Is that Charlie is not treating her good. It seems from her that he doesn't want her and to me that hurts. It hurts her more than anything that she can't find a place for her to be. But Alice I feel like she belongs with me. But I am scared that it will scare her when she finds out what we are."

" Edward, you have no need to be worried. You can see that she belong with you. She chose to be with you for eternity. I mean the only thing that you can do is talk to Esme and Carlisle and see if she can't stay in the guest house. But the only problem with that she has to know what we are first. If we didn't tell her it would be kinda funny when she see us sparkle in the sun." She told me.

"I know but how am I suppose to tell her what I am with out her getting scared and run off." I said.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Listen hear. She is stronger than that and I have seen it. You just have to know when the time is right to tell her." She said. I hated when she said my full name. I felt like a kid getting yelled at. But she was right. "Trust me Edward. Everything will be OK."

I looked at her and smiled. " I hope so Alice." I turned to look at the black board that Mrs. House was teach. Her notes were talking at the civil war. This was not my favorite class but I at least tried to pay attention.

BPOV

I got to the gym, the teacher gave me my uniform and told me to sit this class out today. So I sat on the bleachers and my mind went right to Edward. It really bothered me that I knew him from some where but I could not figure it out. I knew one thing that I had to do today was to call Gram to see how she was doing. She lived in Port Angeles, so on Saturday I was going up to see her, but I thought I would call her and tell her about Edward.

He seems so nice but what I can get either is that his skin is so pale. Maybe he just sick or something, I was going to ask him about that but I figure it was none of my business.

I had so many things running threw mind like trying to find an apartment if at all possible. I don't want to stay with Charlie to much longer.

After mom's funeral she had left me some money. It wasn't much but it was enough to find a cheap apartment somewhere close to school. Before I came to Forks I made sure that I would be declared an emancipation minor. So that Charlie had no say so in my life. I was technically an adult now.

I was so lost in my thoughts. I totally missed that all the kids went into the locker room to get changed for the next class. Thank heavens I was in gym today. The bell rang. I hurried and grabbed my bag and headed for Cooking class.

Cooking class flew by so fast that I could not believe it. It must because I was looking forward to seeing Edward. I made sure the teacher signed my slip and headed out the door toward the office. I rounded the corner to the office and there is was. Standing with his back up against the wall. He looked right up at me when I rounded the corner. Just like he knew I was coming.

"Hi." I said to him smiling.

"Hello Bella." He said.

I walked into the office and Edward followed me. I handed Mrs. Hans my slip with all the teachers signatures on them.

" How was your classes dear?" She asked.

"They were OK. Thanks for asking." I said with a smile.

She looked at me and than at Edward. "Oh I see that you met Dr. Cullen youngest son Edward. He is very nice dear. He is a keeper dear." She said to me in a whisper. I blushed as she said that. I smiled and turned to head out the door. Edward was right on my heels.

"So what would you like to do Bella?'" He asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Anything Edward. I don't want to go home just yet."

EPOV

I was in my car for the last period. I told Alice to go home and get her car because I wanted to spend time with Bella. She told me that Rosalie was pissed that I was spending time with a human but I didn't give a crap. I decided to give Carlisle a call and since I knew that he was home from work. I dialed his number and he picked up with on the first ring.

"Edward?" He asked.

"Hello father" I always thought Carlisle as a father because he is my maker in this world and we are basically family.

"What can I do for you, son?" he said.

"I was wondering if we could talk about Alice's vision the other day. About the girl that I was going to met today at school."

"Sure."

I explained to him about what is going on in Bella's life and that I was in love with her. He had told me that I should do what I think is right. If I want her to be in my life than I have to tell her what I am.

After I got off the phone with Carlisle, I walked to the office and stood beside the door and waited for her. I could smell her before she rounded the corner. I looked up just as she came around the corner.

"Hi" She said to me with that gorgeous smile she had.

" Hello Bella." I said with a smile.

She walked into the office and handed Mrs. Hans her slip. I over heard Mrs. Hans tell her that I was a keeper and that she shouldn't let me go. I wish she knew how right she was. I could tell that she blushed because I could smell the blood that rising to her face. I love that about her. She turned around and looked at me. I opened the door for her and we walked out the door.

" So what would you like to do Bella?'" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Anything Edward. I don't want to go home just yet."

That just made my unbeatable heart beat. The love I had for her was amazing it was the first day I met her.

**OK tell me how it is. What do you think Edward and Bella should do? **

**Thanks for the reviews ahead of time**

**~Leslie **


	4. Forever

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. With school and things, life just got out of hand. **

**Please give me some ideas as well. **

**Forever**

**EPOV**

"I think I know the perfect place we can go. " I smiled at her. "It is a place I go all the time to think. You just have to trust me."

_Wow, I told trust him. Where does he want to go? _ I heard Bella ask herself.

"Sure, I do Edward." She said to me. "Do you mind me asking where we are going? So I know what to wear and I also need to drop Charlie's truck off at the house."

"Well, it involves a little hike and we are going to a meadow. Is that ok? "I asked her.

We reached the parking lot. We were standing in front of Charlie's truck. She opened the door and opened it, placing her backpack in the passenger seat. She turned around to look at me and smiled.

God I am not going to be able to get enough of that smile. She must have realized I was looking at her, because that beautiful blush showed up on her face again. The venom started to pool in my mouth again. I swallowed hard; I will need to make sure I go hunting tonight. If I am going to be this close to her, I don't want to endanger her.

"I will follow you to your house and we can get in my car. After you get your shoes and things changed." I said to her.

"Great!" she said with a smile on her face. She hopped up in the truck and started it.

I rushed over to my Volvo and got In. I started the engine and met Bella at the gate for school.

While I followed her home, I need to call Esme. I wanted see if we could rent out the guest house out to Bella.

"Hello Edward" Esme said answering the phone.

"Hello Mom, I have a question for you. If you are not busy." I said to her

"Of course Edward, what would you like to know? "She said.

"Well I was wondering if the Guest house could be rented out to a girl."

"Edward, you know of course it can. But with us be vampires it would be hard to rent it to someone other than our own kind. Is this about the girl Alice has been rambling about to me all day, since she came home?"

"Yes, it is Remember me telling you about the girl I fell in love with before I was changed. The one I was going to marry?"

"Oh Isabella….She is a vampire?"

"No, actually I met her granddaughter today at school. She looks so much like her, expect for the hair color. I was able to read her mind and I found out that Chief Swan, does not want anything to do with her and I just thought maybe we could let her stay at the guest house"

"Edward, you know what this means. If she knows about us, it places her and this family in risk of the Voltouri finding out. I will talk to Carlisle and see what he says. How did Alice's vision turn out?"

"It shows that she and I are together. That she becomes one of us. Alice said something on the line that she is my mate my forever. "

I heard Esme squeal on the other end. "My baby will finally be happy."

I smiled at her complement. "Yes, mom I will finally be happy. I must go. I will see you and the rest of the family tonight. Goodbye. "

"Goodbye Edward." I hung up with her just as we pulled into Bella's driveway.

I placed the Volvo in park and got out of the car to meet Bella at the truck.

I used my vampire speed to get to her and open the door for her.

"Thank you." She said to me.

"You're welcome."

She grabbed her keys and jumped out of the truck. She closed the door and walked up the side walk. I followed behind her. She opened the door.

"Would you like to come in?" _Please don't let the house be a mess. I would never forgive Charlie. I really can't wait to find a place to live. _

She must really unhappy living here. I always thought Chief Swan was nice.

"Umm… I have to go upstairs to my room to get my shoes. You can come with me if you would like or you can stay down here and wait." She said.

"I think I will follow you if that is alright." She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Sure. It is this way."

She started to walk toward the stairs but turned to walk into the kitchen. _I hope he doesn't mind that I sleep in the bedroom. That is the only place Charlie had room for me. Go figure. _

I was totally shocked that the Chief Swan would let his only daughter sleep in the basement. I would have to really think out how I am going to tell her what I am. Esme would love a chance to take care of her and give her something like a family. I could see the images that where going through Bella mind. She was remembering what her old room looked like with all the beautiful warm colors. She had a window facing the mountains of Arizona. Than it went back to her mom's funeral, how much she missed her mom and step dad.

I followed her down the stairs to what seemed like a bedroom. In the one corner of the basement, across from the washer and dryer were a box spring and a mattress on the floor. She had no sheet on the mattress and what looked like a thin comforter. Her clothes were in a clothes baskets, she had a line from one support beam to the other beam with 2 blankets draped over them making the as curtains.

_Ok maybe it was a bad idea to bring him down here. He must think that I am some sort of bum or something. If Charlie didn't make the other bedroom into a game room, I would have had a bedroom. Note to self make sure that I start looking for an apartment. _

Bella's thoughts brought me out of my state of shock.

"Bella, I had to be rude, but he makes you sleep down here? " I asked her.

"Yea, he made the other bedroom a game room, so that he can watch those stupid foot games with Billy. I really don't want to be here, but it just a stepping stone until I find a place. What else can I do?"

I really didn't care how cold I was, I wanted to hug her and tell her that everything will be ok. I walked over to her and hugged her."Bella, everything will be ok. I promise." I placed a gentle kiss on top of her head and I heard her sigh.

**BPOV**

Did he really just kiss my head? I swear this feels so right. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Edward. I really hope everything will be ok."

One thing that I did find that was a little odd, was that he was cold. I mean not like a little cold. He was almost death cold. Grandma told me stories from the local Indian tribe; it was something like the cold ones or something like. She said that the cold ones were actually vampires. But in this world, there wouldn't be a thing like that. Could there though?

Things really didn't seem like they would fit though. I mean he can walk in daylight, the vampires from the movies don't. But yet there are things that do fit. His coldness, he didn't eat at lunch and he deathly pale. Maybe he is a vampire. But would that make me his next meal. No wait… Gran said that the cold ones in Forks didn't harm humans. That they ate animals, so maybe he is something like that? Could a relationship happen between a human and vampire?

I can tell you one thing; I don't care what he is. With him holding in his arms, it feels so right. Like we belong together, I am almost afraid to say hey I know what you are. I felt him stiffen in my arms.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing Love, just realizing how perfect you feel in my arms." He said.

Did he really just call me love, it sounds so much like a fairy tale.

"It is perfect. I know that we only met today but it feels like I knew you for forever. I don't want this to ever end. For some reason it feels like you are going to disappear."

"Bella, listen to me I am not going anywhere. I will be here for you as long as you want to be. "

"Forever is how long I want you for. " I had to ask him. I had to get off my chest. He laughs than he than he will just think I am crazy. I just have to plan it right, I think I will ask him in the car.

"That is a possibility love."

"Well, let me get my boots and we will get going. I want to get out of here before Charlie gets home"

He nodded and let go of me. I sat down on the bed and pulled my boots out of my bag that was on the chair. I put them on, but I need to grab one more thing. I always wear it, but I forgot to place on this morning. I opened my small jewelry box that Gran and opened. I pulled out a diamond heart. She said that it was given to her but her first love. She gave it t o me when mom died and told that there was someone out there for me. I just had to be patient.

**EPOV**

When Bella was thinking about cold ones, I knew that she was on the right trail. I knew she that wanted to ask me about it in the car. I wasn't going to lie, I am going to tell her the truth, she need to know what I am.

When she pulled the diamond heart out of the jewelry, I almost fainted. That was necklace I gave Isabella when I left. Now my Bella had it.

She looked at and she thought _Gran said that it was given to her but her first love. She gave it t o me when mom died and told that there was someone out there for me. I just had to be patient. _

Boy how right she was.

"Edward, could you place this one please. I have a hard with this chain."

"Sure Bella. " I walked over and took the necklace and placed it on her. After it was on she looked up at me and said. "Ready?"

"Yes. This place is beautiful, just like you." I told her. She blushed, a beautiful shade of red. I helped her up from the bed and I took her hand as we made our way out to the Volvo

**Ok guys…. Please let me know how I am doing. I really freaking out over here. I am working really hard on this. I would love feedback. Give me your ideas. What do you want to see in this? **

**Thanks in advance. **

**Cullengirl. **


	5. Coming home

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor will I ever. Just would love the little piece of Edward just once please…

BPOV

Thank heavens we were leaving this place I call a bedroom, well not really a bedroom just a damn space in the basement on the floor. I really wish Charlie would have made better arrangements. But I will have to stop a grab a paper on our way back.

I made sure that I locked the house door and wrote Charlie a note letting him know that I was not going to be home for awhile. Not like he would care anyway, but it was still polite.

Edward opened the door to the Volvo and I got in. He shut the door and walked in front of the car and got in, started the engine and we were off.

"So how far do I have to walk? I kinda trip over my own 2 feet." I looked down at the floor boards of the car. "Not far maybe ½ at the most, but like I said it is as beautiful as you are love." Edward said taking my hand. It was really cold.

I still have worked up the courage to ask him about it. I didn't want to come off rude. Would he think it would be rude if I asked him? Geez, Bella get over it and just ask him, what is the damn harm if you just ask?

"Edward, can I…I ask you a, uhm question?" I turned in the set to look at him. "Sure Love" He took his eyes off the road to look at me. I could see that he had sadness in his eyes. Like he knew what I was going to ask him. I got chicken "Um never mind." I turned to look out the window of the Volvo. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my hand. At that moment I felt what felt like an electric shock go through my body, I never felt something like that at all. "Bella please don't be afraid to ask me anything. I should be the one that is afraid with the question that you could ask?' he smirked a little. "Oo ok, I... wondering why you are so cold." I said looking at the mine and his hands together.

EPOV

I could hear her thoughts the whole time that she was debating what to say to me. She was trying to chicken out of asking me about my cold skin. One way or another she is going to learn about me. I would rather have her know about me from me than those damn wet dogs. They are always twisting their idiot ideas about us.

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. I felt an instant shock that ran from my lips down to my toes. I heard about this from Emmett and Jasper, they said that they see no one but their mates. Could she be the one for me for eternity, but how I thought it was just for vampire and not humans?

She changed her mind she is going to ask me. I need to be straight with her and tell her what I am because it is only fair. If we are possibly going to have a life together, she is going to have to know. But what if she runs off screaming when I tell her I am a vampire. I will just have to wait and see I guess.

"Edward, can I…I ask you a, uhm question?" She was debating it again. _ What if he thinks I am a nut? I mean come on Bella really a vampire. They are from a fairy tale book_. "Sure love" Oh man here it comes she going to run away screaming. "Um.. never mind." She turned away looking out the window. I could see her eyes in the window, they showed confusion in them "Bella, please don't be afraid to ask me anything. I should be the one that is afraid with the questions that you could ask" I told her gently squeezing her hand. "Oo Ok. I …uh was wondering why you are so cold?" She looked down at our hands. I knew that I had to answer her and not tell her a lie that I have told many humans in my life time.

"Bella, are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" I asked her. "Please Edward, if this so called relationship wants to go anywhere we have to be truthful with each other." _Now he going to run off like most guys does to girls. Smart Bella, really smart._ She mentally sighed. Just come out with it.

"Bella, I am not as young as you think I am" I told her. "What do you mean by that, you like what 160 something old. Yeah sure tell me another one." _What does he beg me for a stupid idiot? _"Well I am not that old I am 110 years old. Bella, I am a vampire. I will never age. I will never die. I am literally stuck at 17 forever." Then I was waiting for the screaming. "Who did this to you Edward?" She asked me out of complete shock. "Carlisle, I was dying of the Spanish flu in Chicago in 1918. My mother begged him to save me and not her. She told him that I had way too much to live for. Carlisle told me what he was and asked me if I wanted to live and I told him yes." I looked over at here just waiting for the scream even more. "Bella, I am a monster and I should not be anywhere near you. I can't seem to leave you. It feels like you have me tied to you." I said looking back to the road. We were nearing our destination. I pulled off into the park lot of the state park and place the car in park and shut it off. "Edward, I don't think you are a monster not once have you tried to hurt me nor do I care that you are a vampire. I feel the same way like there is something that is pulling me to you. I don't know what it is but I know that I never want to lose this feeling."

**BPOV**

Ok I guess I am wrong. I never thought in my wildest dream that he would be a vampire, I don't care what he is all I know is that I love him and I would never want him to go away "Bella I would never go away, unless you wanted me too." I didn't say that out loud did I? I hope not. He started to laugh a little. "No Bella, you didn't say that out loud it is my so called gift. I can read minds." He told me. I blushed a bright red. "So you can hear everything that I have been thinking?" He shook his head yes. "About the apartment situation if and only if you feel comfortable, Esme, my adopted mom, well Carlisle wife has a guest house and you are more than welcome to come an move into their if you would like?" "REALLY! I wouldn't have to sleep on that nasty basement floor anymore? Yes Edward, I would love to." He got out of the car and was to my side in no time. He opened my door. I took his hand and looked up at him. He had the most beautiful eyes that I have seen in my life.

"I do have one question why are you able to come out in the daylight?" He smiled. "That is just Hollywood blowing everything up. I don't burst into flames in the daylight, I don't eat food at all, and my skin is tough as steal. Nothing can break our skin, unless it is another vampire or a werewolf." Ah Hollywood and their glam.

"Ready are we?" He asked me…. I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes Edward, I would go anywhere with you. I would even go through eternity with you if you would let me."

**I am sorry that I have not updated in a year. I have really lost the feeling for this, but I want to finish this for everyone. I think that I have it going in the long run. There will be lemons and Yes James will be here. Not Jacob too much but there are going to bumps in the road. The next chapter is about the meadow and then maybe there will be a fight with Charlie. There is a reason why that he doesn't want her around and I will start working on that this week while I have some down time. I hope that you all enjoy my story and give me hints along the way and let me know what you would like to see. **

**Cullengirl**


End file.
